Implantable hemodynamic monitors are available for monitoring fight ventricular pressure chronically in an ambulatory patient. Patients with congestive heart failure (CHF) have elevated cardiac filling pressures and reduced cardiac output. A major treatment objective is to lower filling pressures while maintaining adequate cardiac output. Therefore, from a hemodynamic monitoring perspective, it is advantageous to monitor both filling pressures and measures of cardiac output.